Watashi no Utsukushii Tenshi
by BlackHime13
Summary: Después de recibir una inesperada carta de sus padres, Sasuke debe volver a su pueblo natal. El tema del matrimonio es la razón y deberá asistir a la cena que sus progenitores han organidazo con motivo de buscar a su futura pareja. ¿Logrará conocer a alguien que valga la pena entre tanta gente superficial? / AU época antigua / Romance / SasuNaru


**Okay, aquí tengo otro oneshot SasuNaru n.n Es un AU ambientado en una época antigua, cerca de la revolución industrial, por eso el vocabulario es un poco más refinado (o esa era mi intención X'D) Advierto qeu Sasuke es un poco OOC pues és más maduro e Itachi no exixte por razones que entenderéis al leerlo (=^w^=)**

* * *

**My Beautiful Angel**

Volver al pequeño pueblo donde nació y se crió no era algo que hubiese planificado con antelación y aunque era algo repentino no tenía más opción que hacer ese viaje. La razón es que hace apenas un par de días le llegó una carta de sus padres pidiéndole que fuera a visitarles ese fin de semana. Teniendo en cuenta que ellos sabían muy bien lo ocupada que estaba su agenda no le harían una petición tan repentina sino fuese por un buen motivo. Sorprendido y , para qué negarlo, preocupado dejó el negocio que poseía en la gran capital en manos de su mano derecha, un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos sin pupila, alto y de piel pálida. El varón habían contraído matrimonio hacía apenas unos meses y como agradecimiento por darle unos días libres para su luna de miel, algo que los empresarios en aquella época no tenían la costumbre de hacer, accedió inmediatamente y le aseguró que lo tendría todo controlado en lo que durase su inesperado viaje.

Así que confiando en Neji fue a su apartamento, hizo las maletas y poco después comenzó su viaje. Sinceramente el descanso le vendría bien pues últimamente pasaba más tiempo revisando y firmando papeles que estando en su propia casa.

Aprovechó lo largo del trayecto para descansar un poco, aunque como parte de su cerebro seguía ocupando pensando en lo posiblemente ocurrido con sus padres y el motivo por el cual le urgían a regresar a su pueblo natal pues no logró dormir gran cosa. Casi ocho horas más tarde por fin llegó enfrente de su casa de la infancia. Su familia no era precisamente pobre, más bien todo lo contrario, para ser precisos poseían la mayor cantidad de tierras de la zona más una empresa de importaciones y exportaciones que hacía negocios por todo el país, por lo tanto era de esperar la enorme mansión que se erigía delante suyo.

El conductor le abrió la puerta del vehículo y después de suspirar salió lentamente. Mientras estiraba las piernas uno de los sirvientes que le esperaba en la puerta de entrada ya había cogido sus maletas y se adentraba al lugar con ellas, camino seguramente hacía su habitación.

-Bienvenido joven Uchiha.- saludaron al unísono la resta de empleados frente a la puerta, al tiempo en que hacían una reverencia.

-¿Donde se encuentran mis padres?- preguntó amablemente, pero yendo directamente a lo que le interesaba.

-Los señores se encuentran en la sala de estar tomando el té.- respondió el hombre de mediana edad.

Sin decir nada más caminó en la dirección indicada. Sinceramente solo quería descansar, pero debía hacer saber de su llegada. Además era mejor preguntar sobre la razón por la cual le habían hecho ir con tanta prisa.

Llegó en pocos minutos y llamó a la puerta, educación antes que urgencia y esperó la respuesta.

-Adelante.- oyó la voz profunda de su padre decir. Sin más preámbulos se adentró al lugar y fue recibido por el grito extasiado de su madre.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ya llegaste cariño!- exclamó y corrió a abrazarle.

-Así es madre. Me alegra verlos a ambos y saber que están bien.- dijo devolviendo el gesto.

-A nosotros también hijo, pero siéntate. Seguro que estás cansado y quieres saber el por qué te llamamos.- le instó el moreno mayor.

-No puedo negar que así es. Fue repentino y ciertamente sorpresivo, al igual que algo preocupante.- respondió con sinceridad a la vez en que se acomodaba en el mullido sillón de cuero marrón. El ambiente le ayudaba a relajarse y el calor procedente de la chimenea contribuía a su creciente necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero sabía que tenía que prestar atención a lo que le dirían a continuación.

Su madre rió divertida al ver sus acciones, se notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo, y seguidamente volvió a su propio asiento situado al lado del de su marido.

-Queríamos notificarte que ya va siendo hora que tomes mi lugar como presidente en la empresa familiar.- comenzó el señor Uchiha. El azabache le miró instándole a seguir pues sabía que había algo más en todo aquel asunto.

-Como bien sabes llegaste a una edad en la cual deberías comenzar a formar una familia, pero ni siquiera has contraído matrimonio y no parece que estés muy por la labor de conocer a alguien.- continuó su madre. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño algo molesto.

-Comprendo que queráis que me case, pero no lo haré con alguien de buenas a primeras. Se que para continuar con el negocio familiar es necesario encontrar pareja, conozco muy bien las tradiciones de la familia, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado con mi propio negocio.- habló claramente sentándose más derecho para dar a entender la seriedad y atención con la que se tomaba la conversación.

-Sabemos muy bien el poco tiempo libre que posees, pero de seguir así nunca tomarás un descanso para iniciar tu búsqueda.- siguió el padre comprendiendo el punto de su hijo.

-Es por ello que hemos decidido llevar a cabo una cena esta noche. A ella acudirán las personas más influyentes que conocemos y ahí te iremos presentando a los que consideramos buenos prospectos a pareja. Solo tienes que darles una oportunidad y al finalizar la velada nos harás conocer tu opinión al respecto y si en específico hubo alguien que te llamó la atención.- explicó la única mujer presente.

-¿Y si se da el caso que no hay nadie que lo haga?- preguntó el varón menor.

-No digas eso... estamos seguros de que como mínimo una de esas personas te interesará. Después de todo los conocemos a todos y hay mucha variedad tanto en aspecto como en personalidad.- le aseguró ella con una sonrisa segura y radiante en el rostro. Él solo suspiró cansado. No tenía caso discutir dado que cuando sus padres, sobretodo ella, decidían algo no había fuerza humana que les hiciera cambiar de parecer, además que se encontraba demasiado agotado como para rebatir.

-¿A qué hora será la cena?- fue su pregunta después de unos pocos minutos de silencio.

-Los invitados llegarán sobre las ocho tiempo que usaremos para las presentaciones y cenaremos una hora más tarde. La velada continuará y podrás interactuar más con los invitados que ya hayas conocido o con alguien nuevo.- volvió a responder la mujer, entusiasmada de que su hijo hubiese accedido con tanta facilidad y rapidez.

-Eso te dará dos horas y media para descansar y reponerte del viaje hasta aquí. Luego te avisaremos para que comiences a alistarte, para ello tendrás como una media hora.- finalizó el mayor.

-Comprendo... si eso es todo, con permiso me retiraré. Quiero aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo y comenzaré ahora mismo.- habló para así irse hacia sus aposentos.

Al llegar notó que no había cambiado gran cosa. Su amplia habitación seguía como la había dejado, pero no paró mucho en inspeccionar el lugar pues la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro del lugar le estaba llamando a gritos.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para su agrado y pronto fue despertado por una empleada. Sin decir nada optó por darse un largo y reconfortante baño. Para cuando salió casi no le quedaba tiempo así que iba a mirar la ropa que había traído y encontró su mejor traje ya preparado sobre el mullido colchón. Sabía que su madre quería que diese una buena impresión, pero sinceramente no tenía muchas expectativas para aquella noche.

A sus 25 años podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que el 95 % de personas que se le acercaban eran solamente atraído por el dinero y su apariencia. Sabía reconocer muy bien a ese tipo de gente y estaba prácticamente convencido que en esa cena encontraría a muchos de ese estilo, lo cual hacia que su humor empeorara considerablemente.

Sin muchas más opciones suspiró y procedió a vestirse. Una vez ya estaba completamente alistado bajó y se dirigió al salón principal donde se encontró con más gente de la que creyó que asistiría. Su madre lo visualizó con facilidad y ni lenta ni perezosa comenzó a bombardearle con presentaciones. Nombre tras nombre, tanto de doncellas como de donceles, fueron dichos pero sinceramente no sería capaz de distinguir a muchos de ellos. Algunos si que llamaron su atención, pero fue más bien por sus llamativas apariencias, no por verdadero interés y como había supuesto desde un comienzo eran todos muy superficiales y codiciosos para su gusto. No importaba lo bien educados o sus atractivas y bellas apariencias. Los ojos no mentían y todos y cada uno de ellos y ellas le miraban exactamente de la misma forma.

Su madre le seguía hablando de los mejores partidos, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos. En su mente solo habían dos pensamientos: "¿Cuanto falta para la cena?" y "¿Cuando terminará esta tortura?". Sinceramente en un comienzo pensó que le vendría bien dejar la rutina y que con ello lograría descansar un poco, pero ahora solo siente deseos de volver a su realmente tranquila casa, donde nadie le molestaría y podría dormir sin interrupciones. Tenía claro desde hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraría a nadie que lo viera por si mismo, sin títulos de por medio.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como alguien había llamado a su madre y esta se había alejado de su lado, dejándole solo entre tanta gente desconocida.

-Me sorprende que haya aceptado a algo como esto joven Uchiha.- dijeron a sus espaldas. Volteó sorprendido al reconocer la voz de ese hombre y sonrió levemente cuando se encontró de frente con un varón peliplateado de escasos 30 años que tapaba uno de sus ojos con un parche y la boca con una bufada.

-Bueno... creo que conoce muy bien a mis padres señor Hatake... y aprovecharon muy bien mi cansancio por el viaje y el trabajo.- respondió divertido lo que hizo reír al contrario.

-Cierto... pero estoy seguro que nadie a llamado su atención de momento, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Me temo que está en lo correcto. Aunque ciertamente no comprendo en qué pensaban mis padres cuando seleccionaron a estas personas.- murmuró después de suspirar al recordar el tipo de gente que no dejaba de conocer.

-Siento decirle que lo mismo que muchos de los aquí presentes: educación, posición económica y apariencia.- comentó con desgana el mayor de los dos. Notando el cambio de humor de ambos el de cabellos azabache decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Si no le molesta mi intrusión... no veo a su esposo por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso no le acompaña esta noche?- cuestionó al no ver al castaño junto al peliplateado.

-Hablamos sobre ello... nuestro tercer hijo nació hace poco y ya sabe... no se sentía cómodo dejándolo con la cuidadora, pero finalmente decidimos que le traeríamos con nosotros debido a que ambos queríamos saludarle y darle la bienvenida. Después de todo ha sido un tiempo desde que le vimos por aquí y no sabemos de cuanto será su estadía en esta ocasión.- respondió felizmente, le gustaba saber que el varón menor estaba interesado en su vida.

-Eso es muy considerado por su parte. Y vaya... ¿el tercero ya? Veo que no han perdido el tiempo.- comentó con picardía que hizo reír al varón enfrente suyo. Sinceramente le alegraba saber que una de las pocas personas a quién consideraba como un amigo verdadero hubiese encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida y fuesen tan felices, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No puedo quejarme... y por supuesto que vendría a recibir a un viejo amigo.-comentó con alegría.

Antes de que el joven azabache pudiera decir algo más oyó que alguien llamaba a su compañero y sonrió al ver al doncel castaño de quién hablaban, el cual se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Creo que nuestro hijo no me quiere!- se quejó haciendo un puchero y la cara estupefacta del varón casi hizo reír al ojinegro, aunque no evitar podía sentir curiosidad por el reclamo del doncel.

-Iruka cariño... ¿qué quieres decir con...?- su pregunta quedó sin terminar cuando algo llamó su atención e inevitablemente una enorme carcajada salió de su ser, sorprendiendo al moreno quien observaba el intercambio sin comprender nada.

-Joven Namikaze... al parecer mi hijo está muy apegado a su persona... tanto como para que mi pareja sienta celos.- fueron las palabras que el varón dirigió a alguien detrás del otro varón una vez logró controlar su pequeño ataque de risa.

-Buenas noches señor Hatake... y no creo que sea de ese modo.- oyó una dulce voz a sus espaldas y a pesar de no verle aún el rostro notó el ligero tinte avergonzado en el tono que usó. Antes de que pudiera girarse oyó los pasos acercarse hasta parar al lado del doncel de ojos color miel que lucía algo sonrojado por las palabras de su marido.

Fue entonces que visualizó a la persona recién llegada. Notó sus caros ropajes, pero no fue aquello lo que llamó su atención, pues muchos en la sala vestían de igual forma, sino que quedó embelesado por la apariencia tan bella que el doncel a su lado poseía. Su fino y delicado rostro junto a su refinado actuar, propio de alguien bien educado y de clase alta, de cabello tan resplandeciente como el sol, pero de apariencia suave como la tela más fina del mundo y por último de unos preciosos ojos zafiro que dejarían en ridículo a la mejor de las gemas. No portaba muchos accesorios, solamente un collar con una piedra esmeralda en el centro y aquello le daba un aura más sencilla y pura que la de muchos allí, pues no se veía para nada recargado y resaltaba la belleza natural del joven. El doncel sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé recién nacido que dormía acurrucado en ellos y la imagen solo gritaba un cosa: "Un espléndido ángel ha bajado del cielo."

El de cabellos brunos quedó sin habla al observarle al tiempo en que sintió su corazón comenzar a latir a una velocidad más rápida de la habitual. El peliplateado notó la reacción de su joven amigo y una fugaz sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, pero esta fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión más seria y educada.

-Joven Namikaze... deje que le presente al joven Uchiha, el invitado de honor en esta linda velada.- habló mirando la reacción del moreno quien casi salta sorprendido al tener la azulina mirada de ese joven sobre su persona.

El rubio le devolvió el bebé a su padre doncel y volteó a ver al varón en cuestión. Algo tímido le sonrió y notó sus mejillas colorearse al sentir la mirada del atractivo hombre de ojos brunos sobre si.

-Todo el mundo habla de usted hoy joven Uchiha... mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto y es un placer conocerle el día de hoy.- dijo con educación y a pesar del nerviosismo logró mantener la sonrisa y no tartamudear.

-Uchiha Sasuke... y debo decir joven Namikaze que el placer es todo mío.- respondió el ojinegro sonriendo de lado al tiempo en el cual depositaba un breve beso en el dorso de la mano ajena. El rubio le miró sorprendido y su sonrojó aumento considerablemente, dándole una apariencia ciertamente adorable a opinión del varón.

-Si me disculpan... debo volver con mi familia.- murmuró y se marchó a paso rápido intentando controlar su vergüenza.

-¿Está...?

-Soltero.- respondió a la pregunta no acabada de su amigo y aquello alivió a este pues durante un momento temió que esa dulzura de persona ya estuviera emparejado. Aunque incluso si aquel fuera el caso no habría dudado en luchar por el joven.

-Aunque tuvo suerte... su acción no habría sido muy bien recibida por muchos de los aquí presente.- comentó el castaño y él le miró sin comprender, pues si el joven doncel estaba soltero no debía de haber ningún problema con lo que hizo a ojos de nadie.

-No estuvo mal lo que hizo, más bien lo que habría llamado la atención es a la persona a quién fue hecha.- explicó el peliplateado, pero aquello no hizo menguar para nada la confusión que sentía el moreno.

-No comprendo a qué se refiere.- dijo sinceramente.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos pues el matrimonio parecía estar pensando en cómo explicarle la situación, pero entonces los señores Uchiha avisaron que la cena estaba servida y que todos debían dirigirse hacia el comedor. De camino allí el varón le murmuró algo que le dejó realmente curioso en todo lo que duró aquella cena.

-No comente nada sobre ese doncel... luego le explicaré los detalles.- fueron las palabras y le mantuvieron ausente de todo mientras comían.

Las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los halagos a la deliciosa comida, y por supuesto que su madre le preguntó sobre su opinión hasta ahora de las personas que le fueron presentadas y si ya había alguien que le hubiese llamado la atención. Teniendo en mente el consejo de su amigo decidió callar, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Aquello pareció darle razones a ella para comenzar a alabar a quienes creía mejores para él. De todos los nombres solo reconoció a dos: el de una doncella de nombre Sakura que siendo sincero solo recordaba por su estridente cabello rosado. La actitud de la muchacha le parecía molesta pues durante lo poco de tiempo en que pasaron juntos parecía mirarle como si fuese un dios y podría casi jurar que la mujer estaba que salivaba por su cuerpo. La otra fue una pelirroja con gafas de nombre Karin. Su impresión de ella tampoco fue la mejor dado que aunque intentó ser muy educada con él sus ojos le miraban con gran lujuria. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba deseando saltarle encima y nunca se involucraría sentimentalmente con alguien con tan poca dignidad.

En su mente suspiró exasperado pues si ellas eran lo mejor para su progenitora estaba claro que no compartían gustos en lo más mínimo y que no le conocía para nada.

Le hubiese gustado decir que ya había alguien, con tal de hacerla callar, pero antes de abrir la boca necesitaba más información sobre el joven de ojos zafiro y si se lo preguntaba a sus padres sabía con seguridad que sospecharían algo, con otra persona no era opción válida pues no conocía a la gran mayoría de los presentes, por lo que decidió esperar para interrogar al matrimonio en cuanto acabase la cena. Esta transcurrió más lenta de lo que deseaba, pues a pesar de estar bastante ausente le era difícil ignorar la incesante charla de su progenitora.

Cuando esta por fin finalizó fueron guiados nuevamente a la sala en la cual estuvieron al principio donde arreglaron mesas con postres variados y bebidas sumando una gran cantidad de cómodas sillas para aquellas personas que estuvieran cansadas, pero no desearan retirarse todavía. Sin perder ni un segundo buscó con la mirada al varón peliblanco y cuando le localizó caminó hacia él. Este se encontraba junto a su pareja e hijo e internamente agradeció que no tuviera que inventar una excusa para poder conversar a solas con el matrimonio.

Al llegar frente al varón le miró cruzándose de brazos, exigiéndole con los ojos que comenzara a hablar. Este le miró y sonrió divertido pues no era usual que el de ojos brunos mostrase tanto interés en alguien. Se aseguró que nadie se encontrara lo suficientemente cerca como para oírles y entonces procedió a hablar.

-El joven como supusiste es doncel y cumplió los 23 años hace relativamente poco. Lo que te parece extraño es que a pesar de su obvia belleza, estatus social y educación es que siga soltero ¿cierto? La razón es que cuando era pequeño tuvo un accidente, donde por desgracia su madre murió, mientras que él tuvo una herida de considerable magnitud en el abdomen. Los médicos concluyeron que las probabilidades de que sus órganos reproductores hubiesen sufrido daños era realmente altas y decidieron diagnosticarle infertilidad, aunque no lo saben a ciencia cierta si ese es el caso, pero eso conllevó a que los varones de este lugar no quisieran arriesgarse a contraer matrimonio con alguien que seguramente no pueda darles descendencia.- explicó resumidamente.

El moreno frunció el ceño al oír todo aquello, pero no dijo nada pues al parecer el esposo del peliblanco también quería decir algo.

-El joven Namikaze es un doncel maravilloso. Es educado, amable, inteligente... ayuda en la escuela y la parroquia solo por el simple hecho que disfruta haciéndolo. A pesar de la opinión pública él se siente orgulloso y feliz de como es. Tiene aceptado que ningún varón se fijará en él, pero no lo toma en cuenta. Ha decidido dedicar su vida a los niños sin hogar cuidándolos y enseñándoles a leer, escribir, cantar... él los adora y estos sin lugar a duda también a él. Es conocido como "el bello ángel" por esos pequeños y ciertamente es la persona más pura que he tenido el placer de conocer y trabajar.- habló el castaño sonriendo con verdadero amor al decir su opinión del joven rubio.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos, esperando la reacción del moreno ante la nueva información, pero este se encontraba realmente pensativo lo que preocupó al matrimonio.

-Todos saben para qué es esta reunión y no verían con buenos ojos que precisamente se fijara en el único doncel que no consideran apto para usted.- dijo el peliplateado suspirando molesto dado que estaba muy encariñado del adorable ojiazul.

-Eso es bueno...-murmuró por fin el ojinegro logrando que le mirasen confundidos y sin comprender el sentido de aquella frase.- Me refiero a que gracias a la cobardía e insensatez de esos varones ahora tengo una oportunidad con el joven rubio.- explicó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No creo que sus padres lo tomen a bien joven Uchiha.- comentó el ojimiel preocupado.

-Comprendo que quieran que me case y tenga nietos cuanto antes, pero cuando me hablaron de sus intenciones para esta noche les aclaré que no tengo pensado hacerlo con alguien que no me interese. No me importa si al escoger a ese joven hay posibilidades de no tener hijos, pues no es algo que pueda saber a menos que lo intente, y tengo muy claro que no pienso dejar ir a alguien tan maravilloso como creo y me han comentado que ese chico es. Además que no es que le vaya a proponer matrimonio hoy mismo sino que quiero conocerle más. Cortejarlo como es debido.- aclaró con sinceridad sin igual y ambos mayores le sonrieron contentos al ver la determinación en la mirada oscura.

-¿No le importa lo que piensen los demás?- cuestionó el varón aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta que recibiría por parte del contrario.

-No hago esto por el beneficio o aprobación de otros señor Hatake sino por mi mismo. No seré infeliz solo por quedar bien ante otras personas. Es mi vida y mi futuro lo que está en juego y tengo todo el derecho de escoger a la persona que quiero que la comparta conmigo. Puede llamarlo egoísta si quiere, pero no cambiaré mi forma de pensar por nada ni nadie.- respondió con contundencia y seriedad.

La pareja le miró con admiración y sonrisas felices en sus rostros, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer inconfundible.

-¡Hijo!- exclamó la morena mujer y él suspiró y giró en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz de su madre. Cuando la visualizó esta se acercaba a él seguido de una persona que reconoció al instante. Por suerte logró disimular la sorpresa antes de que llegaran hasta él.

-¿Necesitas algo madre?- preguntó mirando disimuladamente al rubio de cabello corto detrás suyo.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo ella con voz cantarina y cuando él iba a decir que no hacía falta pues ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al joven doncel, ella volvió a hablar.- Mira este joven es Namikaze Deidara.- presentó a otro rubio este de cabello largo y también de ojos azules, pero de un tono más pálido parecido al del cielo despejado.

Por un momento su cuerpo quedó estático y su mente en blanco, intentando procesar lo que ocurría, pero al oír la voz del claramente demasiado joven doncel rápidamente volvió a su rostro serio e impasible de siempre.

-Encantado de conocerle joven Uchiha.- dijo este con clara voz y sonrisa coqueta cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño levemente.

-Un placer joven Namikaze.- dijo algo seco, pero no pareció llamar la atención de nadie. Aunque vio la ligera mirada confusa que el rubio mayor le dirigía y pensó que tal vez alguien si lo había notado, algo que hizo que quisiera sonreír, pero logró mantener su semblante estoico.

-Es el hijo menor del señor Namikaze un gran empresario. Muy educado y tiene un don para el arte.- explicó ella y siguió hablando del joven el cual seguía con esa sonrisa coqueta en el rostro. Quiso bufar molesto pues para ser hermanos el comportamiento de ambos era realmente diferente.

No escuchó ni la mitad de las palabras de la mujer dado que se encontraba más pendiente de observar lo incómodo del pelicorto. Pudo notar con claridad que tanto alago al menor de ellos le estaba molestando y por sus ojos también percibió algo de dolor, seguro que por ser ignorado tan descaradamente por la única señora. Aquello enojó de sobremanera al azabache, pero antes de que explotara otra persona se metió en la conversación interrumpiendo el monólogo de la morena. Internamente agradecido, pues no habría sido bueno que hubiera dejado ir su enojo de repente, observó al nuevo integrante del grupo. Era la copia exacta del lindo doncel rubio solo que con características más maduras y varoniles.

-Me alegra que piense tan bien de mi hijo menor señora Uchiha.- oyó que dijo con profunda voz y de forma vivaracha el padre de los donceles. Al lado del varón caminaba una mujer de casi cuarenta, cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda, seguramente su esposa y madre del menor de los hermanos.

-Por supuesto, es un joven maravilloso.- respondió la azabache sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Verdad que si? A pesar de no haber cumplido los 18 todavía ya tiene a muchos varones con la intención de cortejarlo.- comentó la castaña con claro orgullo en la voz, mirando en su dirección esperando una reacción de su parte que indicara su interés hacia su hijo. Su madre hizo lo mismo, expectante, mientras que él solo quería suspirar cansado y molesto pensando en que ciertamente no le conocía para nada si creía que ese joven era ni remotamente interesante para él. Pero tenía muy presente que no podía ser grosero y debía pensar muy bien sus siguientes palabras para que tampoco pudieran ser malinterpretadas de ningún modo.

-Opino que tiene mucho por delante, pues claramente es muy joven.- comentó con simpleza. Ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño no esperando ese tipo de respuesta. Por otra parte el señor Namikaze rió divertido al comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras.

-Eres directo y eso me gusta.- dijo entre risas.- ¿Y podría saber lo que opina entonces de mi hijo mayor joven Uchiha?- cuestionó sonriente. Aquella pregunta alarmó a la morena que rápidamente intentó presentarle al joven en cuestión.

-Sasuke él es...

-Lo se madre.- interrumpió sus palabras sabiendo perfectamente que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ese doncel. El rubio mayor pareció comprender la situación y sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo de molestia, pero no le dijo nada a la mujer y se mantuvo sonriente, esperando pacientemente las siguientes palabras del joven ojinegro.- El joven y yo nos conocimos antes de la cena.- comentó mirándole y este se sonrojó e inconscientemente tocó la misma mano que el varón había besado anteriormente, ocasionando que una sonrisa de lado apareciera en su rostro. Las acciones de ambos no pasaron desapercibidas por el padre del chico que sinceramente estaba empezando a gustarle cada vez más el de cabello azabache.

-Me alegra volver a verle joven Uchiha.- dijo algo cohibido apartando la mirada y claramente nervioso, algo que le pareció adorable al ojinoche.

-Igualmente joven Namikaze... y respondiendo a su pregunta señor Namikaze, personalmente opino que es un joven muy educado y, si me permite decirlo, de una belleza sin igual.- alabó al doncel sin borrar su sonrisa ladeada del rostro.

Las reacciones de los presentes fueron realmente variadas: ambas mujeres parecieron alarmarse ante sus palabras; el de cabello largo frunció el ceño fuertemente en una mueca clara de descontento; el rubio mayor amplió su sonrisa y volvió a reír fuertemente; y, por último, el joven en cuestión le miró sorprendido y avergonzado, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo como eso?- reclamó alarmada la morena aunque lo que estaba claro que más le había molestado era el hecho que esas palabras fuesen dirigidas al mayor de los hermanos y no al que ella favorecía de forma tan obvia.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Estoy a favor de los hombres claros y directos como él!- intervino el ojiazul mayor con los ojos brillando, encantado con el menor de los Uchiha.

-Joven Uchiha... ¿acaso insinúa que yo no posea el mismo atractivo que mi hermano mayor?- preguntó claramente ofendido el menor de la familia. Su castaña madre también dejaba entre ver su molestia en el rostro sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.

-No niego que su apariencia sea envidiable para muchos, pero sigo manteniendo que es demasiado joven.- respondió secamente mirando a madre e hijo sin inmutarse por el evidente enfado en ellos.

-¿Entonces el problema es la edad? Si ese es el caso no creo que deba darle demasiada importancia. Es más bien un detalle irrelevante ¿no opina lo mismo?- habló ella intentado hacerle recapacitar pues definitivamente amaba a su hijo y lo prefería al otro rubio. El azabache respiró intentando tranquilizarse dado que si no lo hacía en definitiva gritaría enfadado y harto de aquella situación.

-¡Dígalo claramente joven! ¿Por qué está claramente interesado en Naruto y no en Deidara?- le animó el señor Namikaze contento.

-Intentaba no parecer grosero, pero tomaré la oportunidad que me brindó señor Namikaze... espero que no se ofenda por lo que diré.- habló con seriedad y mirándole a los ojos.

-¡No hace falta que se corte!- exclamó el mayor dando su total apoyo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces lo diré. No solo es la edad lo que les diferencia a ambos. Cuando conocí al joven Deidara me dejó completamente indiferente. Cierto que su apariencia física es algo a tener en cuenta, pero eso no quita que sea como la mayoría de gente que no solo he conocido esta noche, sino también a quienes lo he hecho en la ciudad. Alguien superficial y le diré que si solo se fija en la apariencia y el estatus de la otra persona, déjeme advertirle que hay miles de donceles y doncellas ahí fuera exactamente igual, en actitud y belleza. La mayoría de los varones con los que he tenido el placer de trabajar a día de hoy no quieren solo una cara bonita que les acompañe. Puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que no necesitamos floreros para los negocios.- explicó con claridad y sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Las caras estupefactas de los demás fue casi graciosa para el moreno, pero logró mantener el rostro serio, no como el rubio mayor que estalló en potentes carcajadas importándole poco que con ellas llamara la atención de una gran cantidad de personas, aunque cabe decir que ya habían muchos interesados en la conversación desde un principio.

-Lo que el joven Uchiha quiso decir cuando mencionó la edad de Deidara no era el número físico sino que se refería a la madurez y experiencia de vida que es evidente le falta. Eso se debe a que solo se relaciona con la gente de un mismo círculo, aquellos que actúan como él, y por lo tanto no es consciente de la diferente cantidad de actitudes y pensamientos que las personas pueden llegar a tener y que difieren a lo que él está acostumbrado.- aclaró el padre de los rubios sabiendo que si no lo hacía no muchos comprenderían ese punto.

-Así es... solo necesité ver su sonrisa coqueta y escuchar la voz que usó al presentarse para darme cuenta de su personalidad. En mi trabajo hay que prestar mucha atención a los pequeños detalles si luego no quieres tener sorpresas desagradables en el futuro.- habló el de ojos brunos.

-¿Y mi hermano? Es imposible que haya tenido una impresión tan distinta a la mía teniendo en cuenta que nos criamos igual.- exigió saber el menor con los puños apretados por la rabia que sentía. Nadie le había rechazado con tal contundencia y mucho menos por el rubio mayor. Todo el mundo le decía que era mucho mejor que él, pero este hombre venía a decirle todo lo contrario y eso le frustraba.

-¿Imposible? Cierto que al ser hermanos deberían tener muchas similitudes, pero en este caso puedo decir que no es así. ¿Mi reacción al conocerle? Solo necesito una palabra: embelesamiento.- respondió mirando al rubio en cuestión que a su vez le miraba sin creer lo que salía de la boca ajena.- No fue solo su belleza física, que en mi opinión no tiene nada que envidiar en ese aspecto, sus movimientos y porte refinado, claramente diferente al actuar orgulloso del menor de los dos, o su forma educada de hablar. Lo que hizo que me quedara sin aliento fue su comportamiento a la hora de presentarnos... hizo algo que nadie más en esta sala hizo... me miró con curiosidad, pero mayormente nerviosismo y vergüenza. Al presentarse se notaba lo mucho que le costaba no tartamudear y sus manos temblaban levemente y cuando besé su mano se sonrojó y salió prácticamente huyendo. Todas y cada una de sus acciones y reacciones fueron genuinas. No pensó en ningún momento en coquetear o alabarme de forma innecesaria sino que actuó como lo haría normalmente y fue precisamente su naturalidad lo que hizo que me interesara en su persona.- finalizó sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul a los ojos quien sin desviar la mirada se sonrojó.

Todos a su alrededor enmudecieron no esperando esa respuesta por parte del varón. Durante toda la velada le vieron como alguien indiferente, educado, pero claramente desinteresado.

-En definitiva... creo que es un varón muy interesante joven Uchiha.- rompió el silencio el murmullo del señor Namikaze que a pesar de ser dicho en voz baja la claridad y firmeza fueron evidentes en su tono de voz.

-¿Sabe de su condición?- cuestionó como último recurso su esposa no queriendo aceptar la derrota. Al oír esa pregunta el rubio por fin desvió la mirada temiendo la respuesta que el joven varón daría y esa acción no gustó para nada al ojinoche.

-Hmp. Sabía desde un principio lo que busco en una pareja y mis expectativas en hoy eran cercanas al 0... pero conocí a alguien que realmente vale la pena y no soy de los que tienen en cuenta la opinión de personas ajenas cuando lo que está en juego es mi futuro y felicidad. Comprendo que hay probabilidades altas de que no pueda tener hijos si le escojo a él... pero serían biológicos... todavía está la opción de adoptar y además por lo que se no es 100 % seguro que no sea posible. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ocurre un milagro si lo intentamos arduamente y sin descanso.- comentó y sonrió malicioso pues sus últimas palabras hicieron que el doncel adquiriera un nuevo color de rojo antes desconocido. Este se sentía desmayar a causa de las últimas palabras del moreno, claramente demasiado desvergonzadas para su gusto. Pero debía reconocer que lo dicho por el de ojos brunos le agradó mucho pues no descartaba una relación con su persona incluso si eso conllevaba tener que renunciar a algo tan importante como es el tener hijos o no. Eso ningún varón que haya conocido antes lo había hecho.- En conclusión... soy el tipo de persona que no importa lo que pase, si me decido por algo lo intentaré cuanto sea necesario hasta que consiga los resultados deseados. Da igual si eso conlleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, después de todo no me rindo fácilmente.- concluyó con su respuesta. Los varones en la sala no creían lo dicho por ese hombre. Les parecía increíble que no dudara en intentar enamorar al doncel rubio cuando ellos lo descartaron inmediatamente nada más ser conocedores de la situación del joven. En ese momento algo parecido a la vergüenza les embargó pues ciertamente el de ojos zafiro era una bella persona independientemente de si podía tener hijos o no... y ellos no fueron capaces de notarlo en su momento, perdiendo una oportunidad única.

-Pero Sasuke...-intentó hablar la ojinegra.

-De alguien saqué mi testarudez ¿no crees madre?- interrumpió a su morena progenitora. Esta solo suspiró y sonrió levemente rindiéndose, pues ciertamente nunca lograría que su hijo desistiera. No podía negar que en eso eran exactamente iguales.

El Uchiha menor giró otra vez y caminó hasta el hijo mayor de los Namikaze. Una vez enfrente del rubio se arrodilló sobre una pierna y sujetó una de las manos contrarias con gran gentileza.

-Así que... joven Namikaze Naruto... ¿aceptaría darme una oportunidad y dejaría que le cortejara formalmente?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos. Podía notar el temblor que inundó al cuerpo ajeno, su mirada se notaba confundida e indecisa, de seguro no acabando de comprender la situación y por lo tanto no sabía muy bien que responder.

-¿Qué dices hijo? Por mi parte el joven se ha ganado mi absoluta aprobación y estoy de acuerdo con su propuesta... pero eres tú quien tiene la última palabra.-dijo el padre del chico. Este le miró y volvió su vista de vuelta al hombre arrodillado a sus pies y por fin pareció asimilar todas las palabras y las acciones que le fueron dirigidas por el ojinegro aquella noche. El rojo se acentuó aún más en sus mejillas, sus ojos se aguaron y su garganta se sentía seca, pero aún así la dulce sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios y el brillo de sus orbes no pasaron desapercibidos por los más cercanos a él.

-Yo... está bien joven Uchiha... acepto su propuesta.- susurró nervioso y por primera vez, seguro que en toda su vida, el azabache sonrió ampliamente, sus brunos ojos brillaron intensamente por la felicidad que le embargó y besó con dulzura la mano que sostenía.

-Gracias...-dijo en un suspiro prácticamente inaudible para el resto de personas, pero no para el ojiazul y ante esa simple palabra las lágrimas hasta ese momento retenidas en sus zafiros escaparon y viajaron libremente por su rostro, recorriendo hasta el último rincón.

Comprendiendo la reacción del doncel, pues le habían embargado muchas emociones de forma repentina, el varón procedió a tenderle un pañuelo para que pudiera secárselas. "Realmente he conocido a un verdadero ángel" pensó al presenciar la pureza en las reacciones del joven que a pesar de seguir secándose las lágrimas la dulce sonrisa no había abandona su rostro en ningún momento.

-Al parecer nuestro hijo ha tomado su decisión.- comentó el señor Uchiha sonriendo levemente al observar algo alejado a esos dos jóvenes interactuar de forma tan torpe, pero adorable al mismo tiempo.

-Fugaku... ¡pero yo quería nietos!- hizo berrinche su mujer con un puchero en el rostro.

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos que la felicidad de Sasuke es lo más importante y más que suficiente... además como bien dijo no es seguro que ese joven no pueda tenerlos y sino siempre queda la opción de adoptar. No importa si son de sangre o no mientras nos traigan muchos niños a quienes podamos mimar y cuidar ¿verdad?- respondió abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que apoyara su rostro en su hombro.

-Le hemos criado bien... es un gran hombre.- susurró ella observando a la futura pareja.

-Así es... y el doncel que ha elegido también es maravilloso.- dijo suavemente. Ella solo asintió y sonrió, pues por sus prejuicios no había sabido ver algo que su hijo hizo en pocos minutos y estaba feliz, dado que el rostro lleno de dulzura de su pequeño no tenía comparación a algo que nunca antes hubiera mostrado... y todo era gracias a ese rubio que le miraba avergonzado, pero claramente también se encontraba contento.

Definitivamente ese no era el final de ambos... sino el comienzo de algo especial, único y precioso.

**...FIN...**


End file.
